


Оленёнок

by KARREGAN



Category: Gravity Falls, Гравити Фолз
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Aristocracy, Curses, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures, OOC, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, Вымышленные существа, Разумные животные, драма, романтика, смена сущности, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN
Summary: Ни одна живая душа не ведала, какое множество магических созданий приютил в себе Зачарованный Лес. По этой причине люди туда и не лезли. Тем не менее, объяснить это своенравному и избалованному королю царства Гравити Фолз заданием было просто-напросто непосильным. Однако последнего, кого он ожидал повстречать в своём странствии, так это простого оленёнка с большими чёрными глазами.Только вот имелась одна важная деталь: в Зачарованном Лесу быть обычным ровным счётом ничего не могло...
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Билл Сайфер/Диппер Пайнс
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Оленёнок

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа на других платформах:  
> [Фикбук;](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8022992)  
> [Фанфикус;](https://fanficus.com/post/5f8471d646972f0017d3a1d2)
> 
> [Арт, нарисованный по данной работе, в Инстаграм.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCths5VIyD-/?igshid=172p0pissw99e)
> 
> Спасибо Багровой Деве за редактуру данного текст. Люблю её. :-*
> 
> Написано под песню: Миша Хорев — Олень.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что август лишь подходил к концу своего правления, где-то среди молодой листвы всё равно можно было заметить жёлтые пятна осени. Однако они были настолько редки, особенно на фоне вечнозелёных хвойных лесов, что казалось, будто время, восхищённое выразительными пейзажами, заставило природу застыть в этом прекрасно бесконечном лете навсегда. Хотя королевство Гравити Фолз тем и славилось. Многие мечтали заполучить местность, защищённую высокими и недвижимыми гигантами-горами, но, к всеобщему сожалению, красивыми землями уже правил один своенравный король по имени Билл Сайфер.

Правда, «своенравный» — это ещё мягко сказано. Вредный, избалованный мальчишка, который совсем не интересовался своим народом, постоянно зачитывался разными историями, существуя словно бы в каком-то своём отдельном мире. В голове у него витали розовые облака, а на них возвышались крепости с башнями и драконами. И принцесс ему в этих рассказах даже ни надобно было. Его больше привлекали сказочные существа, приключения и сражения. Однако такую настоящую характеристику юного короля знали только приближённые, в то время как для простого люда он сохранял авторитет хорошего, честного, а главное близкого к народу правителя.

В роли плохой стороны правительства в их королевской семье выступала его сводная сестра Пасифика. Её уж точно абсолютно все знали привередливой и величавой принцессой, потому что всё ей всегда не так было, всё подороже и торжественней ей подавай. Впрочем, на них двоих вся королевская семья и кончалась. Король с королевой умерли давным-давно, когда девчушка ещё была совсем младенцем, а Биллу тогда только-только миновало четыре года. И сказать, что Сайфер их не помнил, просто ничего не сказать. Если честно, даже родственные имена стёрлись из его памяти, как будто у него и вовсе не было родителей. Но юный король не считал это действительно важным упущением, ибо они не казались ему по-настоящему близкими и родными.

Всё время, сколько Билл себя знавал, рядом с ним находилась его правая рука, женщина по имени Пироника, которая, собственно, и заменила ему печальную утрату. Именно она, пока будущий правитель не достиг семнадцати лет, была назначена на пост регента и, даже несмотря на свой, казалось бы, слабый пол, управляла целым королевством. Хотя справедливо заметить, что вопреки недавнему коронованию Сайфера женщина всё равно занималась теми же самыми обязанностями. Ведь, по правде говоря, изменился здесь лишь титул. Остальное же осталось, как и было прежде: Билл, обладающий просто замечательными актёрскими способностями, по-прежнему очень правдоподобно играл роль хорошего правителя, а Пироника за многие годы работы влёгкую справлялась с его непосредственным долгом.

Наставница на подобный расклад лишь тяжко вздыхала, но всякий раз убеждала себя тем, что вся эта ситуация только к лучшему. Она-то, как никто другой, знала, что из такого беспечного подростка король, по крайней мере сейчас, точно не выйдет. Не взялся тот ещё за ум, чтобы целым королевством управлять. Да и сам Билл не особо горел желанием. Тем более, с аспектами этой части жизни повстречаться ему как-то не довелось, в чём, кстати, отчасти была вина и самой Пироники. И в принципе она это признавала. Признавала также как и тот факт, что пропустила момент, когда Сайфер полюбил пытать людей лично. Вот тут ему, кажется, и равных не было, ибо всех предателей он карал строго и изящно, с садисткой удовлетворённостью, наслаждаясь данным процессом.

Однако даже в таком ужасающем увлечении был плюс. Из-за него ослушаться юного правителя боялись. Бесспорно, Пироника понимала, что её недочёт это никак не оправдывает, но в свою защиту она смело могла заявить о том, что Билл вообще был необычным ребёнком.

Он состоял из странностей.

Подросток мог ни с того ни с сего начать разговаривать с самим собой, а также часто сбегал с уроков мистера Бада, который учил его всем тонкостям политики. Причём, сбегал в библиотеку. Забавно, не правда ли? Сбегать с урока в библиотеку? Хотя сам король лишь обиженно надувал губы, отвечая, что на уроках ему, видите ли, скучно, тогда как в библиотеке он может получить настоящие и интересные знания. Пироника на подобные заявления сокрушённо качала головой, считая это чистой воды идиотизмом. И она бы ещё смирилась, если бы это были просто глупые оправдания для собственных побегов, однако Сайфер действительно так думал. Он был неисправим, ведь, сколько бы она не твердила о том, как важен данный предмет, появлялось только ощущение каменной стены перед собой.

Это упрямство довольно-таки сильно раздражало, особенно то, что наказать его она уже прав не имела. Он же теперь король, ему дозволено всё.

Хотя…

Надо сказать, что в Гравити Фолз существовала одна запретная часть леса, которая по поверьям считалась смертельно опасной. Много разной молвы ходило о так называемом Зачарованном Лесе. Ну, а чаще всего поговаривали, что в том лесу пропадал каждый, кого привела туда нелёгкая судьба. Потому-то, собственно, местные крестьяне этого леса, как огня, страшились да нечистым кликали. И если уж какой-то смельчак всё же решался ходить там, то только по самой окраине леса, так как без вести никому пропасть не хотелось.

Но, по правде говоря, никто не знавал, что таил в себе Зачарованный Лес.

На самом же деле, место то до корней деревьев было пропитано первозданной магией. Она окутывала местность прозрачной плёнкой, ютилась в каждой травинке и приманивала к себе магическую живность, из-за чего лес и был населён относительно безопасными гномами, лилипутами, а также уже довольно опасными вампирами, волками и русалками. Лес покровительствовал мифическим существам, а они только и рады были находиться под его защитой.

Именно среди этого скопища чудес обитал оленёнок по имени Диппер. Здесь, наверное, может появиться закономерный вопрос: почему же тогда самый обычный олень обитает в волшебном лесу? Дело всё заключалось в том, что Пайнс был не совсем обычным оленем. Когда-то его семья являлась самыми простыми людьми. Они жили абсолютно также как все, имея своё хозяйство и уютный дом. В принципе, так бы всё и продолжалось, если бы однажды скупой дедушка Диппера не поспорил с одной женщиной. А ведь он всего лишь отказался продавать ей свой памятный кулон, но злопамятной ведьме, чтобы проклясть его, при этом превратив весь род Пайнсов в оленей, этого, видимо, вполне хватило. И когда на дедушку Диппера обрушилось то проклятье, отцу оленёнка тоже пришлось спешно бежать из своего родного города, потому что, увидев красивого и статного оленя на улице, охотники сразу же захотели его застрелить.

Правда, бежал он совсем недалеко, в ближайший лес, где и встретился с будущей мамой Диппера. Она, в отличие от него, была настоящим оленем, однако, чтобы избавиться от проклятья, надо было влюбить в кого-нибудь из рода именно человека. Ведьма заранее знала, что такая задача будет просто-напросто невыполнимой, но при этом наверняка останется несбыточной надеждой в их сердцах. Тем самым месть её оказалась ещё более жестокой, чем виделась изначально. Отец Диппера уже после узнал эту историю у старого оленя, и, обозлившись на глупого деда, ушёл от того прочь. И так как ничего больше ему не оставалось, он зажил жизнью настоящего оленя. А вскоре у него со своей парой и вовсе появился замечательный оленёнок Диппер.

Когда же тот достаточно подрос, семья решила эмигрировать в Зачарованный Лес, в котором опасных людей издавна не водилось.

Но, к сожалению, даже здесь Пайнсов постигла неудача.

В своём путешествии они и наткнулись на охотников, от которых как раз и хотели скрыться. Родители Диппера отчаянно пытались задержать жестоких людей с оружием, пока их сын должен был уйти как можно дальше от места засады. В конце концов, им удалось сделать задуманное, хоть и ценой этому послужили их жизни. Сам же Диппер, оставшийся без своих дорогих родителей, кое-как всё-таки сумел добраться до Зачарованного леса. И, несмотря на огромную утрату близких, со временем даже смог там освоиться. В первую очередь здесь, конечно, ему помогла весёлая русалка Мейбл, которая, как самая лучшая и единственная подруга, стала ему названной сестрой. Также болтливая девушка познакомила его с хмурой горгульей Стеном, которого они шутливо называли Дядей.

Так постепенно жизнь молодого Пайнса и налаживалась.

Сейчас же шёл второй год того, как Диппер поселился в Зачарованном лесу. Его любимым занятием, вопреки вполне обоснованной боязни людей, являлись прогулки у кромки леса, где можно было бы рассмотреть довольно интересные людские поселения. Люди казались ему забавными. У них было много разных вещей, которые всегда использовались для каких-то важных дел, а ещё люди постоянно были чем-то заняты. Бывали лишь редкие-редкие случаи, когда все они красиво украшали свои дома и выходили на улицу запустить фонарики. И Пайнсу нравились эти дни, ведь тогда вечернее небо озарялось вспышками тысячей огней, что завораживающе медленно улетали ввысь. Как рассказывала Мейбл, такие дни люди называли праздниками.

Праздники всегда поднимали настроение Дипперу.

***

Сегодня Сайфер бессовестно бежал из дворца, поскольку они с Пироникой поругались. Юный король, начитавшись очередных книг, совершенно спонтанно и неожиданно загорелся идеей посетить Зачарованный Лес, но наставница сразу же возразила на этот счёт, заявляя, что даже со стражниками она его туда не отпустит, ибо рисковать его жизнью женщина не хочет и не может. Такое недоверие оскорбило переиначившего всё на свой лад Билла, и он решил, что назло Пиронике пойдёт туда один, без какой-либо стражи. И это станет его неоспоримым королевским решением. Всё же, надо заметить, в привычки Сайфера всегда входило делать всё с точностью наоборот.

Успешно сбежав из замка, он как можно незаметнее направился в сторону леса. Внимание привлекать не хотелось, ибо крестьяне, которые увидят его, легко могут разболтать наставнице места, где они узрели исчезнувшего из-под её надзора короля. Путь его, кстати, несмотря на необходимую скрытность, оказался тоже довольно приятной прогулкой. Только когда Билл подошёл к окраине леса, он почувствовал лёгкое смятение. Он никогда не считал себя трусом, однако шаг в неизвестность всегда оставался волнительным.

Переступив начертанную в голове границу, король почувствовал себя уверенней. Вокруг него был самый обычный хвойный лес. Лишь пройдя немного дальше и выйдя на небольшую поляну, усеянную прекрасными цветами и яркой травой, он увидел какое-то животное. А точнее оленя. Неожиданная встреча со зверем заставила его замереть.

Диппер же, заметив на своей любимой полянке человека, тоже замер на месте.

«Вышел, называется, пощипать травки на окраине», — укоризненно подумал он, быстро осматривая парня перед собой.

Человек, смотря на оленёнка медово-карими глазами, также вовсю разглядывал того. Светлые соломенные волосы юноши были прикрыты тёмной шляпой-цилиндром, чёрная рубашка и брюки сидели на нём идеально, сшитые лучшим мастером столицы специально на заказ, длинный канареечный фрак выгодно выделялся на их фоне своей красочностью, треугольные пуговицы рубашки слегка поблёскивали на солнце.

Точно истинный аристократ.

Биллу же в это время тоже удалось рассмотреть оленя получше. У того было небольшое тощее тельце и стройные ножки с копытцами. Светло-бурая шёрстка с белыми пятнышками на ней казалась мягкой; чёрные умненькие глазки смотрели на него с насторожённостью и каким-то искренним интересом; не очень большие рога давали понять, что олень молодой. В принципе, перед ним стоял самый обычный олень, однако к дополнению ко всему на лбу у него из тех же белых пятнышек красовался Ковш из созвездия Большой Медведицы.

А вот это уже было необычно.

Сайфер, как заворожённый, протянул руку к этому чуду, но олень вдруг отшатнулся от него, уже готовый убежать. И Билл не был бы Биллом, если сейчас просто бы отошёл назад, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек на его месте, а не выкинул бы что-нибудь странное. Именно поэтому он поднял руки вверх, показывая свою безоружность, после чего улыбнулся и произнёс:

— Я не причиню тебе вреда. — олень недоверчиво повёл ухом, но всё-таки повернулся к нему обратно, уставившись по-прежнему настороженно в ответ. Диппер не верил незнакомцу, однако его улыбка была вполне дружелюбной, тем более оружия при себе он, похоже, действительно не держал.

Сайфер ещё пару минут понаблюдал за реакцией оленя, после чего сделал шуточный поклон и зачем-то представился:

— Я — Билл Сайфер, король этого государства. — он опять стал ожидать реакции животного.

Диппер же искренне удивился. Кто в здравом уме будет общаться с оленем?

«Странный всё-таки у нас король», — подумал Пайнс, но всё же решил ответить на приветствие человека.

Слегка неуклюже раздвинув передние ноги, оленёнок склонил свою голову в уважительном жесте и прижал к ней аккуратненькие ушки. Вышло что-то на подобии поклона. Билл обомлел. Вот уж чего он точно не ожидал так это того, что олень хоть как-то среагирует на его реплику. Сайфер запоздало моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от странного наваждения, смотря на то, как диковинное животное возвращается в исходную позицию.

— Ты меня понимаешь? — удивлённо выдохнул он, по-прежнему не надеясь на вразумительный ответ, однако, получив короткий кивок, лишь неверяще протёр ладонями глаза. — Кивни-ка ещё раз, пожалуйста. — попросил он для того, чтобы удостовериться, что этот жест ему не почудился. В ответ на свою просьбу ему пришлось наблюдать за тем, как олень ещё раз кивает и смотрит на человек, словно на абсолютного дурачка. — И как тебя зовут?

Он уставился на оленёнка в ожидании. Тот лишь забавно фыркнул, прекрасно осознавая, что самый обыкновенный человек в любом случае не сможет разобрать его животную речь.

— Ой, до меня дошло. — догадался через некоторое время о проблеме Сайфер. — Тогда я буду называть тебя… — его взгляд растерянно забегал по окружающей местности в поисках идеи, пока не наткнулся на какой-то предмет позади оленя. — Сосенка! А что? Звучит мило!

Уверенно провозгласил он, после чего лёгкой беззаботной походкой подошёл к Дипперу и погладил того по голове. Пайнс на такое нежданное действие сначала рефлекторно зажмурил глаза, прижав уши к себе, но поняв, что бояться ему всё же нечего, вновь посмотрел на ослепительно улыбающегося блондина. Казалось, тому даже всё равно, что он разговаривает с оленем. Это, кстати, очень даже сильно радовало оленёнка, ведь, если честно, то он действительно давно мечтал подружиться с настоящим человеком.

— Интересно и чего же тогда боятся крестьяне? — задумавшись о многочисленных слухах про Зачарованный Лес, рассуждал вслух Билл. — Неужели ты распугиваешь эдаких неугодных людишек? — задорно рассмеялся он, посмотрев на оленёнка у себя под рукой.

Диппер на теорию, сказанную такой насмешливой интонацией, лишь обиженно фыркнул. Пайнс, конечно, на вид совсем не страшный олень, однако когда у него до конца вырастут большие и могучие рога, он тоже станет угрожающим и опасным. Понятное дело, что это слегка глупые размышления, но Диппер слишком сильно любил помечтать и попросту не мог противостоять утопическим грёзам, которые нередко заполняли его беззаботный разум. А сейчас же ему в голову пришла ещё одна довольно авантюрная, надо сказать, задумка. Она, впрочем, была до неприличия проста: раз Сайфер спрашивает, кого так страшится местный люд, то Пайнс может провести ему экскурсию по Зачарованному Лесу и показать его исконных жителей. Загоревшись этой идей, олень немного отошёл от человека, кивнув вперёд. Билл задумчиво нахмурился, но всё же так и не понял, чего именно от него хотят. Тогда оленёнок обошёл непонятливого человека обратно и подошёл уже к нему сзади, после чего легонько подтолкнул его своими небольшими рожками вперёд.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл за тобой? — наконец догадавшись, с неким сомнением спросил король. В ответ на свой вопрос он опять получил кивок и, в конце концов, заинтересованно двинулся за бодро шагающим впереди Диппером.

В итоге, Пайнс сводил Сайфера на полянку гномов. Те, кстати, забавно обругали Билла на человеческом языке, сказали, что Диппер сумасшедший чудик, раз решил связаться с людским отродьем, а потом и вовсе бегали за ними с самодельной метлой, которую непонятно откуда, хоть и очень шустро, достали. А когда компании всё же удалось отвязаться от своих маленьких преследователей, Билл только задорно рассмеялся, погладив оленёнка по мягкой шёрстке и сказав, что лучшего приключения жизни у него просто не было. Весь оставшийся день олень с человеком просто резвились на просторной полянке, тогда как Диппер показывал Сайферу богатые на завораживающие виды места. Разошлись они только под вечер, и Билл пообещал прийти на это же место — возле окраины леса — завтра. Пайнс лишь кивнул, соглашаясь на своеобразный уговор.

***

Как не удивительно, но на следующий день Сайфер пришёл к Дипперу не с пустыми руками, а даже притащил с собой небольшой подарок. Точнее, расчёску. Ещё вчера, обратив внимание на чуть спутанный мех оленя, он задумал вычесать его шёрстку от колтунов, мелких травинок, листочков и прочей всячины. Именно поэтому сейчас он глупо хихикал, бегая за Пайнсом, которого перспектива быть расчёсанным каким-то сомнительным гребнем с частыми зубчиками не прельщала. Однако, вопреки старательному сопротивлению оленёнка, Билл всё-таки сумел поймать бедное животное и расчесать его светло-бурую шёрстку. Так или иначе, это оказалось не так противно, как представлял себе Диппер, и ему в некой степени понравилось нежные подбадривающие поглаживания. Хотя этого он так и не признал, шуточно даже попытавшись забодать своего «обидчика».

Билл, надо сказать, и после данной встречи приходил к Дипперу почти каждый день, а если выбраться в лес из-за королевских обязанностей всё же не получалось, то он обязательно об этом предупреждал. Ибо человек с оленем довольно быстро сдружились и оставлять кого-либо в томительном ожидании встречи не хотелось. Вообще дни, проведённые вместе, были крайне увлекательны: ребята дурачились и забавлялись вместе, оленёнок показывал королю остальных магических существ, а Сайфер в свою очередь расписывал тому все тонкости людского бытия. Правда, сначала Пайнс всё равно ничего не понимал, но когда Билл посвятил его, как говорится, в основы основ, до него постепенно стало доходить устройство человеческого мира. Однажды Диппер даже показал ему то, что люди называли коротким и простым словом «дом», вкладывая в это определение намного больший смысл, чем можно было подумать изначально. На самом же деле, в реалиях Пайнса, домом была небольшая пещера с лежанкой из мягкого сена, в которой олень и ночевал. Однако Сайфер, несмотря на такой вид, оценил скромненькое жилище Диппера, что, естественно, очень порадовало самого хозяина.

Также оленёнок познакомил Билла с Мейбл. Хотя при первой их встречи Сайфер даже не поверил в то, что она самая настоящая русалка, пока девушка не показала ему свой хвост. О да, надо было видеть, как вытянулось лицо парня, когда русалка вынырнула из-под воды, взмахнув нежно-розовым рыбьим хвостом, чешуйки которого ослепляюще заблестели на солнце, и с завораживающей грацией скрылась под водную гладь обратно, напоследок окатив шокированного Билла кучей брызг. Он потом, кстати, ещё долго увлечённо рассматривал перепончатые ушки и жабры на её шее, в то время как сама шатенка всего лишь окинула его придирчивым взглядом и, подняв большой палец вверх, сказала, что она такой выбор дорогого братишки одобряет. Сайфер, естественно, не понял языка морских жителей, а вот Дипперу в одно мгновение стало стыдно и за свою сестру, и за ситуацию в принципе. Видимо, девушка действительно решила, что Пайнс хочет закадрить человеческого юношу и даже одобрила кандидатуру в виде короля на эту роль. Жаль, правда, что это, во-первых, было совсем не так, а во-вторых, если уж она что-то для себя решила, то переубеждать её было бесполезно.

Поэтому, собственно, данная мысль в голове девчушки так и осталась неопровергнутой.

Впрочем, сам Билл довольно быстро спелся с Мейбл. Они свободно пообщались на человеческом языке, тогда как русалка ещё и поработала неким подобием переводчика между оленем и человеком, благодаря чему никто из них не остался в стороне от разговора. В общем-то знакомство сложилось хорошо, не считая чуть жутковатой угрозы девчушки утащить Билла на самые кошмарные глубины морского дна, если тот посмеет хоть как-то обидеть её брата. Как ни странно, на данное заявление Сайфер лишь искренне рассмеялся, сквозь смех ответив ей, что он просто не сможет обидеть такое милое чудо. А оленёнок в этот момент только и сделал, что замер от приятных и, казалось, крайне ласковых слов.

Диппер, признаться, вообще часто замирал, разглядывая блондина. Ему нравилось абсолютно всё: чуть злобный оскал с острыми, будто и вовсе нечеловеческими зубками, хитрый взгляд медовых глаз, пушистые соломенные волосы, слегка безумные идеи умного разума и заливистый, словно дребезжащий, смех. Билл, на самом деле, почти также часто ловил на себе долгие и, похоже, пристально изучающие его взгляды оленя, насмехаясь над забавным Пайнсом, пока тот заливался стыдливым румянцем, которого, конечно же, не было видно за густой шёрсткой. Оленёнок же каждый раз с детско-радостным нетерпением ждал встречи с королём. Тому, кажется, тоже нравилось их совместное времяпровождение, из-за чего оленье сердце билось ещё чаще.

Диппер, безусловно, понимал, что потихоньку влюблялся в этого дурацкого весельчака, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.

И данное казалось до боли глупым. Ведь Сайфер был человеком и, естественно, даже не подозревал о том, что оленёнок тоже мог стать самым настоящим, таким же, как и сам Билл, человеком. Это, впрочем, не говоря уже о том, что король государства Гравити Фолз никогда не смог бы полюбить зачарованного злой ведьмой юношу. От подобных мыслей постоянно веяло обречённой безысходностью, что очень расстраивало оленя, но он не давал появляться в голове мечтам наподобие: «А что если…». Вместо этого он просто наслаждался проведённым с любимым человеком временем. Диппер был уверен в том, что если бы при их первой встречи на месте Билла тогда оказался какой-нибудь другой простолюдин, он бы обязательно сбежал от него.

_И это действительно было так._

***

Билл приходил и осенью. Его ярко-жёлтый фрак поменялся на чёрную шинель, однако сам стиль это изменило не сильно. Кремневый вязаный шарф, кстати, тоже поменял совсем не многое, а сапоги, которые Сайфер стал надевать вместо привычных начищенных прислугой ботинок, чтобы не пачкать штаны в грязи, только дополняли чуть хмурый и элегантный образ. Лес вокруг них также приоделся в новый наряд. Деревья, наконец, окрасились в красные, жёлтые и оранжевые цвета, приятно пестря в чужих глазах. Король же лишь спокойно улыбался, часто собирая из разноцветного калейдоскопа листьев целые охапки и даря их оленёнку. Он связывал яркие листочки красной ниточкой, катушку которой зачем-то таскал в одном из карманов, и заправлял получавшиеся букеты за небольшие рога.

Со временем погода начинала портиться, и вскоре королевство накрыли почти что непрестанные, моросящие каплями по плечам дожди. В такие промозглые дни ребята обычно сидели в пещере Диппера, и Билл, притаскивающий с собой драгоценные и древние книжонки из семейной библиотеки, читал ему разные захватывающие истории. Король, несмотря на свой высокий статус и одежду, сшитую у лучших мастеров на заказ, совсем не брезговал сидеть на соломе рядом с оленем в каменной пещере, и ему, казалось, было абсолютно всё равно на то, что рядом с ними буйный ветер гонял потяжелевшие от влажности листья, а крупные капли раздражающе барабанили по земле. В такие моменты оленёнок, задумавшись обо всём происходящем, действительно не понимал чудаковатого человека. На кой ему проводить тусклые неприятные дни рядом с каким-то магическим животным, развлекая его чтением и разными рассказами? Неужели ему, правителю целого государства, не найти дела поинтересней?

Пайнс не знал ответа на собственные вопросы, но, тем не менее, был очень рад сложившейся ситуации.

В ноябре стало холодно, и по Гравити Фолз ударили колючие морозы. Сайфер из-за суровой погоды и своих прямых обязанностей стал появляться в Зачарованном Лесу всё реже, хотя Диппер, как самый преданный зверёк, постоянно ждал с ним встречи. И лишь в конце ноября, когда голые ветви деревьев раскачивал особо холодный и безразличный ветер, в оговорённое ими место не пришёл уже сам Пайнс. Вместо этого, он весь день неподвижной и совсем не живой статуей пролежал в пещере, прикрыв чёрненькие глазки. Сегодняшний день отдавал щемящей горечью намного больше, чем любой другое календарное число, и причина этому была до неприличия проста и тяжела: на такой вот мёрзлый день выпадала дата смерти его дорогих родителей. Именно сегодня Диппер разрешал себе вдоволь погрустить над несправедливостью жизни и обвинить в их смерти себя, предаваясь исступлённому самобичеванию. Ведь если бы они не защищали его, они бы наверняка спаслись…

Его ритуальная тоска продлилась бы до самой поздней ночи, однако к вечеру Пайнса весьма неожиданно навестил Билл. Появившись откуда-то сбоку, словно чёрт из табакерки, он сначала слегка неловко улыбнулся, смущённо извинившись за своё трёхдневное отсутствие, но, разглядев оленёнка в наступающем сумраке получше, тотчас ужаснулся. Тот смиренно лежал на старой соломе, подогнув ноги под себя и вытянув голову вперёд. Только вот это не было самым главным. Главным было то, что он мелко дрожал, а из чёрненьких глаз редкими и крупными каплями текли слёзы.

Оленёнок плакал, буквально задыхаясь в ноябрьской стуже.

Плакал и смотрел на Билла обречёнными зрачками.

Спустя одно мгновение Сайфер, будто подкошенный, кинулся перед ним на колени, потому что сердце его чуть ли не до смерти сжалось в тисках печали при виде грустных бездонных глаз. Обняв оленя за длинную шею, так, чтобы Диппер положил голову ему на плечо, — совсем как человек — он стал тихо нашёптывать ему какие-то успокаивающие слова. А Пайнс, прижавшись к тёплому человеку, плакал и не понимал, в чём он виноват.

Он вроде бы не хороший и не плохой… Тогда почему же так вышло?

~~Но просто совпало.~~

Он ведь вроде как не обижен и при этом всё же не прощён, и в бога не верит. Так почему же он сейчас проливает горькие слёзы?

~~Его семью заколдовали и обрекли на погибель.~~

Он плакал и безумно хотел домой, в уютное, хоть и небезопасное измальство, поцеловать свою маму. Всей душой хотел повидать своих родителей вновь. Жаль, что его желанию просто-напросто не суждено было сбыться. Ибо единственным, кто находился рядом с ним, был лишь Билл. Хороший и добрый человек, который очень и очень нравился Пайнсу. Тот, похоже, и вправду влюбился в него. Именно поэтому Диппер, слыша заботливый и одновременно с этим беспокоящийся голос, попытался успокоиться. Ему незачем волновать блондина, особенно тогда, когда тот даже не может узнать, что случилось.

Успокоившись через некоторое время окончательно, оленёнок отстранился от растерянного этим короля, опять полностью улёгся на солому и поднял затуманенный остатками слёз взор на звёзды. Он любил их. Они казались такими далёкими и маленькими, но при этом так красиво освещали тёмное ночное небо. Оленёнок всякий раз глядел на небосклон перед сном не в силах отвести взгляд. Всё же тот был чудесен. Сайфер же заметив, что Сосенка всё равно изредка подрагивает, расстегнул тёплую шинель и услужливо набросил её на оленя. Тот, встрепенувшись, уже хотел было запротестовать, однако Билл потянул за свитер на себе, безмолвно показывая, что не замёрзнет. В ответ на недовольный взгляд придвинувшись к Дипперу поближе, Билл наконец понял, куда тот смотрит и, недолго думая, стал рассказывать о звёздах.

Как небесные светила, что крутятся по своим орбитам, расставили материки. Как кучки планет образуют солнечные системы, а те, в свою очередь целые скопления и галактики.

И Диппер слушал, словно заворожённый.

Это был первый раз, когда оленёнок забыл о смерти родителей в этот день.

А также это был первый раз, когда Билл ночевал не в царских хоромах, а на соломенной подстилке вместе с самым прекрасным оленёнком на всём белом свете.

***

Сайфер приходил и после того случая. Он не задавал глупых вопросов — на которые Пайнс всё равно бы не смог ответить — и вёл себя совершенно обычно, будто ничего выбивающегося из их весёлых будней и вовсе не произошло, за что Диппер был ему благодарен. Также оленёнок был благодарен ему за тёплую шинель, любезно оставленную Пайнсу Биллом из-за того, что в этом году природа медленно сходила с ума, пуская по Гравити Фолз холодный ветер замораживать всё на своём пути. Теперь поздними ночами Диппер не только любовался звёздами, про которые с помощью рассказов блондина узнал намного больше, но и, свернувшись калачиком под мягкой вещью, методично вдыхал приятный запах сушёной травы и кислых зелёных яблок. Сайфер, признаться, пах крайне приятно.

Также, когда в средине декабря пошёл первый снег, — до этого всё просто было покрыто хрустящим инеем — Билл вновь не пришёл. В этом по-прежнему не было ничего удивительного, ибо, во-первых, снегом за одну ночь лес замело настолько, что человеческие ноги наверняка бы проваливались в глубокие сугробы, а во-вторых, Сайфер до сих пор являлся королём целого государства. Легкомысленным и фактически номинальным, но всё же королём. И вроде бы Диппер это всё прекрасно понимал, однако под конец второй недели всё равно стало грустно и сиротливо. Пайнс даже представлял, как блондин будет стыдливо извиняться за долгое отсутствие перед ним, а олень лишь гордо вскинет рога, после чего в отместку игриво повалит Сайфера в снег. Правда тот не пришёл и тогда.

Шли дни, дни превращались в недели, а недели плавно перетекали в целые месяца.

За зиму Диппер успел простудиться, но в принципе ничего кроме сдавленных хрипов — животного кашля — и иногда поднимающейся температуры у него не было. В конце марта же стал таять снег. Из-под него робко пробивались первые подснежники, протягивая свои хрупкие стебельки вверх, ближе к солнцу, а на недавно «проснувшихся» деревьях начали зацветать почки. Несмотря на мерзкую слякоть, местность постепенно наполнялась душистой зеленью. И оленёнку действительно нравилось бегать по утренней траве к кромке леса, преданно высматривая вдали блондинистую макушку, хоть он и знал, что её там не будет.

~~Он и в апрель немного простужен.~~

От сегодняшнего апрельского утра веяло свежестью и бодростью. По Зачарованному Лесу бежал молодой олень, лихо перепрыгивая разросшиеся корни деревьев. Трава, орошённая блестящими капельками воды, слабо щекотала стройные ноги. Он чувствовал необычайную лёгкость во всём теле и яркую радость в своём оленьем сердце. Просто потому что вокруг него пробуждалась весна. Просто потому что вокруг всё оживало и цвело. А Диппер с наивным, хоть и стойким предчувствием, что Билл придёт, направлялся к окраине леса. Пайнс не знал, откуда в нём такая глупая уверенность, но зато в неё сегодня особенно сильно хотелось верить.

Именно поэтому он весело бежал вперёд, замечая перед собой только удивительную красоту природы. Он бы и продолжил витать в чарующих облаках, если бы вдруг оленья нога не зацепилась бы за что-то, и олень не упал бы. Однако острая боль, которая пронзила его заднюю ногу, жестоко вырвала его из грёз. Посмотрев назад, оленёнок ужаснулся ещё больше. Это был капкан. Пайнс судорожно попытался пнуть железку другой ногой, но та лишь сильнее впилась в него своими острыми зубцами, из-за чего Диппер испуганно прижал уши к голове, осознав, что трогать металлическое чудовище было не лучшей идей. Единственное, что смог ещё сделать олень — это сесть поудобней так, чтобы не причинять себе ещё больше боли. Из чёрненьких глазок невольно полились слёзы.

Он не знал, что делать.

Ему было больно.

***

Билл Сайфер был королём. В собственном государстве он, считай, был всемогущим. Он мог творить всё, что пожелает его своенравная душа, и перечить ему, естественно, никто не смел. Жаль, что даже эти, всем известные, факты и устои не отменяли того, что в праведном гневе женщины становились по-настоящему страшны. Это произошло в средине декабря. Тогда Сайфер допоздна задержался в лесу, сильно заговорившись с милым оленёнком и почти напрочь забыв обо всём, из-за чего и не пришёл на важную встречу, которая была назначена на определённое время. Точнее на то время, которое он благополучно прогулял. И блондин, правда, просто забыл об этой встрече, а не намеренно пропустил её, но разве это объяснишь разъярённой женщине?

Пироника злилась на него.

Хотя…

Нет, Пироника была в самой настоящей ярости.

Мало того, что когда король в первый раз без охраны сбежал в Зачарованный Лес, она жутко перепугалась. Слава Богу, он вернулся в целости и сохранности, так ещё когда Билл стал пропадать там с заядлой регулярностью, Пироника, прочим между, услужливо промолчала, даже не устроив лекцию по поводу его непристойного поведения как правителя. А удержаться от подобного было, на самом-то деле, неплохим таким достижением, даже несмотря на то, что ей такие выходки Сайфера приходилось терпеть постоянно.

Ведь ей, конечно же, не нравился тот факт, что блондин шляется в каких-то опасных лесах целыми днями, но и запретить ему это делать она, в сущности, не могла. Тем более, возвращался король после своих прогулок донельзя счастливый и довольный. И данная деталь, безусловно, не укрылась от её зорких глаз и во многом смягчила женщину. Всё же ей работу его выполнять уже было не в первой, а вот, каким способом можно сделать Билла таким радостным, она по-прежнему не ведала. Поэтому, собственно, и молчала на этот счёт. Правда, молчала ровно до тех пор, пока Сайфер не пропустил важные переговоры, из-за чего ей пришлось чуть ли не гадюкой вертеться, чтобы уладить всё. Вот тогда она и не выдержала.

Встретив этого бродячего короля прямо на пороге замка, женщина прямо в лицо высказала Биллу всё, что думает о его постоянных походах в лес. Хотя как высказала? Пироника кричала так, что переполошились все придворные, а некоторые чувственные служанки выскочили прямо в ночнушках на улицу, чтобы поскорее узнать, кого же это там режут и убивают. Одна из них, оказавшись крайне впечатлительной особой, даже упала в обморок. Именно тогда, находясь под множеством любопытных и непонимающих взоров, женщина запретила ему ходить в лес. Билл на данное заявления лишь просто молча кивнул и быстро удалился в свои покои.

«Позлится да остынет», — думал он.

Как бы ни так!

Пироника, настроенная крайне серьёзно, приставила к Сайферу его личную стражу, от которой он, несмотря на все свои хитроумные затеи, сбежать не смог. Он, конечно, пытался и приказывать им, и подкупать, и выпрашивал как-то раз, но те только хмурили и без того смурные лица, будто бы виновато отказываясь выполнять его приказы. А-ля: «Мы, Ваше Величество, Вас безмерно уважаем, но никуда не отпустим». Бесило ли это Билла? Безумно! Он пытался приказывать и Пиронике, однако ей-то уж точно было на его приказы всё равно, потому что она прекрасно знала, что ей блондин ничего не сделает. Женщина нагло пользовалась тем, что провела с Сайфером всё его детство, из-за чего парень привязался к ней.

Так, надо сказать, и прошла вся зима. Король до глухой боли меж рёбер тосковал по Сосенке, бесконечно сильно сожалел о том, что даже не мог объясниться перед ним, и до сих пор при любом удобном случае пытался сбежать из-под строгого надзора, хотя стражники уже давно не велись на его многочисленные уловки и вообще не особо доверяли юноше. Но Билл всегда был страшно упрям. В этом весь он. Сайфер не бросал тщетные попытки, будто одержимый мыслью о побеге, но в какой-то момент он неожиданно перестал заниматься «ребяческими забавами». Его накрыла весенняя меланхолия. Сайфер, погрузившись в глубины дум, представлял себе, как в Зачарованном лесу всё расцветает и зеленеет, а среди этой красоты его ждёт пушистенькое и рогатое чудо. Эта картина радовала и заставляла лёгкую улыбку посетить его уста, однако невозможность лицезреть её в живую удручала и вгоняла в депрессию.

Билл потерял аппетит, большую часть времени слонялся по замку безотрадной тенью и постоянно смотрел вдаль. Пироника, заметив такое поведение за подопечным, естественно, пыталась расспросить, что же такого интересно тот нашёл в Зачарованном Лесу и чем же теперь он так расстроен, но юноша лишь отмахивался от неё, как от назойливой мошки, и говорил, что она просто не поймёт его. А женщине было жалко короля. Всё-таки за столь долгий срок она и сама привязалась к Биллу и смотреть на то, как Сайфер бесцельно бродил по каменным коридорам с очень уж тоскливыми глазами, было как минимум неприятно.

Поэтому в один из апрельских дней она, всё же смиловавшись над измученным неволей юношей, разрешила ему пойти в Зачарованный Лес, надеясь лишь на то, что он всё-таки усвоил полученный урок. Билл, услышав долгожданное разрешение, сначала лучезарно улыбнулся ей, после чего и вовсе радостно рассмеялся, закружив женщину в лёгком танце. Пироника, конечно, удивилась такой бурной реакции, но, признаться, странно-счастливо улыбающийся король нравился куда больше ей, чем тяжело вздыхающий и хмурый.

Сам же Сайфер, наспех попрощавшись с Пироникой, направился прямиком к окраине леса. Чуть ли не долетев на крыльях до места их встреч, блондин совсем не удивился, когда не обнаружил там оленёнка, ведь Сосенка по своей натуре был очень гордым оленем и наверняка успел уже сто раз обидеться на короля. Но и это не казалось Биллу большой проблемой, ибо Пайнс всё равно был довольно отходчивым. Стоило лишь показать или прочитать ему что-нибудь интересное, как он сразу же благополучно забывал обо всех их разногласиях. Тем более, если объяснить всю ситуацию с самого начала, то он точно всё поймёт. Сосенка всегда был умным и понятливым.

Именно с такими мыслями Сайфер углубился внутрь леса, на этот раз направляясь уже к пещере Диппера.

«А если он и там не найдётся, то можно навестить Мейбл», — размышлял юноша, ступая по давно знакомому пути.

Он, возможно, даже дошёл бы до пещеры, если бы, конечно, его внимание не привлекло что-то наподобие тихих и жалобных поскуливаний. Всё же свернув с протоптанной тропинки, он заинтересованно пошёл в сторону звука. Через некоторое время он приблизился к источнику звука, но увидев того, кто же его издавал, Билл обомлел.

Это был Сосенка.

***

Картина, представшая перед глазами, пугала и заставляла в страхе скручиваться внутренности: сам олень лежал на земле, тогда как его задняя нога находилась в капкане. Острые зубцы впивались в мягкую шёрстку, которая постепенно окрасилась в багровый цвет, и уходили дальше, в мясо. Билл поражённо смотрел на этот ужас своими медовыми глазами и не знал, что же ему делать. В итоге, он сел на колени рядом с оленёнком, после чего слегка судорожно, но при этом аккуратно, приподнял его голову.

— Я… тебе очень больно? — из-за неожиданности он даже забыл, что Пайнс всё равно не может ему ответить. — Я… Ты… — король опять с явным страхом осмотрел ногу животного и перевёл взгляд на мордочку оленя, встретившись с глубокими чёрненькими глазками, что смотрели на него с неприкрытой болью. — Подожди, сейчас… Я позову на помощь… Потерпи немного.

Он успокаивающе поцеловал оленёнка в лоб с созвездием из белых пятнышек и быстро поднялся на ноги, опрометью бросившись за подмогой. Добежав до ближайшего к окраине домишка, король нашёл двух более-менее рослых и сильных мужичков, взял у одной крестьянской семьи с верёвки для сушки вещей что-то вроде простыни и немедленно направился обратно в лес, велев мужикам следовать за ним. Почти бегом добравшись до места, где лежал Диппер, Сайфер максимально собрано приказал крестьянам освободить оленя.

Сами мужчины поначалу только удивлённо переглянулись. Во-первых, сам король просил их освободить какую-ту там жалкую животинку из капкана. Им было невдомёк, зачем же правителю понадобилось освобождать оленя и вообще, что же он делал в Зачарованном Лесу один-одинёшенький, без свиты или хотя бы какого-либо сопровождения. Во-вторых, тарелочных капканов с острыми зубцами они давненько не видали, так как на медведей здесь обычно не охотились, из-за чего таких больших капканов, соответственно, и не ставили. В-третьих, кто же будет в здравом уме подходить сзади к раненому оленю? Как лягнёт разок, так и улетишь сразу. Однако, когда Билл спокойно сел рядом с оленёнком и положил его голову себе на колени, чуть рассеянно поглаживая мягкую шёрстку, мужички всё-таки сжалились над животным. Тем более, откажешь тут, коли им сам король приказывает.

Осторожно подойдя к Дипперу сзади, они с помощью принесённых щипцов попытались ослабить механизм, сосредоточено и аккуратно освобождая ногу. Олень резко дёрнулся от боли, которая появлялась из-за движения зубцов в ране, но вскоре опять притих на коленях у юноши, лишь изредка содрогаясь от болезненных ощущений. Как только мужичкам удалось снять с ноги животного капкан, Сайфер сразу же приказал им переместить оленя на одеяло. Те послушно выполнили задание и поспешили за королём, что почти сразу же отправился к замку.

Каково же было удивление Пироники, когда Билл пришёл довольно рано. Она-то уж после его стремительного ухода подумала, что он как обычно задержится в лесу допоздна — да ещё и принёс с собой на простыне раненого оленёнка.

— Ты с какого дерева там рухнул? — больше удивлённо, чем разгневанно спросила она.

— С соснового, — огрызнулся враждебно настроенный ко всем отвлекающим его факторам Билл. — Срочно позовите сюда лекаря! — приказал он, обращаясь уже к прислуге. Та быстро разбежалась искать местного врачевателя.

— Что это? — советница одёрнула короля за рукав и показала на животное.

— Олень. — нахмурившись, ответил он ей.

— Это я и без тебя вижу. — она вперила в Билла раздражённый взгляд. — Что он здесь делает?

— Ему нужна помощь. — с ноткой злости заявил блондин, с вызовом вскинув подбородок.

— И когда же ты это в благодетелей заделался?

— Благодетель я только для него. — уже не так громко ответил ей Сайфер и перевёл свой взгляд с наставницы на Пайнса.

Губы Билла невольно сжались в тонкую полоску, когда он обеспокоенно посмотрел на истекающего кровью оленя. Пироника меж тем уже хотела продолжить гневную тираду, что больше смахивала на очередную перебранку или даже допрос с пристрастием, но увидев волнение и тревогу в медовых глазах, которых доселе там никогда не замечала, она благосклонно замолчала, здраво рассудив, что это, в принципе, никуда не денется. Юношу она сможет отчитать в любой угодный ей момент, а сейчас ему, возможно, было действительно не до этого.

Вскоре служанки привели лекаря. Король за это время с помощью остальных слуг успел перенести оленёнка в одну из гостевых комнат, на большую и мягкую кровать. Придворный доктор сначала походил вокруг перины, разглядывая раненую ногу с разных углов и кивая с умным видом чему-то своему, а после провёл уже настоящий осмотр, рассмотрев рану вблизи. Под конец же, повернувшись к Сайферу лицом, он с совершенной невозмутимостью сообщил тому, что это, очевидно, следы от медвежьего капкана. Как оказалось в следующие мгновения, этот горе-врач, несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, мог двигаться довольно быстро, потому что настольная ваза, которую взбешённый Билл запустил в него, ударилась с грохотом в закрытую дверь, а не в саму цель.

Да он его на улицу выкинет! Чёртов шарлатан! Как будто Сайфер и сам не знал того, что это следы от капкана. Только время впустую потратил.

Видимо, придётся справляться своими силами.

Пытаясь успокоиться, юноша раздражённо потёр переносицу и, недолго думая, подозвал служанок, терпеливо ждущих его последующих желаний за дверью, обратно. Те, внимательно выслушав его, как можно скорее убежали исполнять распоряжения своего правителя и также быстро вернулись, чтобы ещё сильнее не злить его. Так у Сайфера и оказалось всё необходимое для лечения. Натянув на руки перчатки и присев на край кровати, он попытался осмотреть раны, но шерсть ему помешала. Пришлось осторожно подстричь её ножницами, и, в конце концов, ему открылась неутешительная картина. Кожа под шерстью была уродливо разорвана зубцами, а нога была повреждена до мышц и сухожилий, но сама кость, слава богу, не пострадала. Повезло, что Пайнс, судя по всему, не пытался освободиться самостоятельно и не заставлял механизм сжиматься ещё сильнее. Хотя это всё равно выглядело ужасно.

В итоге, блондин наложил тугой жгут выше следов капкана, тем самым остановив кровотечение, промыл все раны и даже наложил швы на самые большие из них. Вот уж, не думал Билл, что ему когда-нибудь пригодятся азы врачебного дела. Сайфер-то тогда лишь посмеивался с высказывания Пироники о том, что ему, как королю, возможно, придётся оказаться в ситуациях, когда понадобиться реальная медицинская помощь, а никого готового помочь рядом не окажется. Юноше такое заявление показалось беспочвенным, однако наставница настояла на курсе подобных уроков. И хоть, понятное дело, что она имела ввиду либо войну, либо ещё какой-нибудь переполох, но всё же эти знания действительно ему пригодились.

Сайфер с лёгкой улыбкой решил потом поблагодарить женщину за её пригодившуюся озабоченность будущим и, присев на край кровати в изголовье, вымученно вздохнул.

Диппер лежал, уже давно потеряв сознание, и лишь размеренное дыхание показывало то, что он до сих пор жив. Король же устало почесал оленя за ушком. Совсем не такой встречи он ожидал. Казалось бы, вот он пару минут назад на всех порах спешил в Зачарованный Лес, а вот сейчас этот бесконечный на события день подходил к концу, пока солнце медленно заползало за горизонт. Попросив служанок убрать всё ненужное, Сайфер снял ботинки, бабочку и шляпу и вымотано завалился прямо на кровать. На нём ещё оставалась выглаженная рубашка со штанами, но сейчас мало кого волновало то, что они могли помяться. Билл, придвинувшись к Сосенке, утомлённо прикрыл глаза.

Проваливаясь в сон, блондин подумал, что ради этого милого чуда готов на многое.

_На слишком многое для друга и уж тем более простого питомца или оленя._

***

За окном сияло солнце. Яркие солнечные лучи бегали по каменным стенам замка, как будто бы играя в догонялки до балконов. Без спросу резвые зайчики ворвались в просторную гостевую комнату, после чего медленно стали заполнять окружающее пространство светом. И вот, в какой-то момент они добрались до юноши, который спокойно досматривал свои утренние сны. Именно поэтому потревоженный Билл не предпринял какой-либо попытки закрыть окно плотными шторами, а лишь сонливо поморщился надоедливым гостям и повернулся на другой бок, чтобы уйти от солнечных лучей. Мерное дыхание в районе плеча и чужая нога, нагло закинутая на его тело, казались приятными и в неком роде даже расслабляли, заставляя чувствовать себя в безопасности.

«Стоп… нога?», — именно в тот момент сон Сайфера, как рукой сняло.

Он резко принял сидячее положение, быстро спихнув наглеца, посмевшего залезть к нему в постель, с мягкой перины. Потом Билл сразу же отскочил подальше к балкону, остервенело пытаясь разлепить заспанные глаза. Незнакомец на неожиданный толчок тонко взвизгнул и неуклюже свалился с кровати прямо на пол. Когда зрение блондина окончательно прояснилось, он увидел перед собой человека. Молодой парень сидел возле кровати.

Вьющиеся коричневые волосы вместе с густой чёлкой напоминали небольшое гнездо. Ростом он был, наверное, на несколько сантиметров меньше самого Билла. Стройное, слегка женское тело, ровные плечи и выпирающие ключицы, с которых спадала белая длинная ночнушка. Плавные черты лица, аккуратный чуть розовый носик. И карие, почти чёрненькие глазки, что смотрели на короля с некой рассеянностью и полным удивлением. Где-то на задворках сознания Сайфер подумал о том, что этот паренёк довольно мил, однако он тотчас же отогнал данную мысль в сторону, куда подальше.

— Ты кто? — спросил Билл, говоря как можно устрашающе.

Шатен сначала скосил на него недоумевающий взгляд, после чего озадаченно осмотрел своё тело и даже ощупал некоторые его части, видимо, для достоверности. Выглядело это, надо сказать, крайне странно.

— Это я… Д-Диппер. — мальчишка лепетал совсем тихо, а голос его хрипел так, как будто он всю жизнь изо рта табачную трубку не выпускал и дымил, словно самый настоящий заядлый барон-курильщик с многолетним стажем. Билл на такое смелое и одновременно с этим глупое заявление только недоверчиво вскинул бровь. Конечно, глубоко в душе его удивляло, что парень знает имя оленёнка, ведь сам юноша узнал его лишь благодаря Мейбл, но виду, естественно, не подал.

— Предположим это так. И всё же с чего бы мне тебе верить? И куда ты дел моего оленя? — король грозно сверкнул глазами, раздумывая казнить шатена, если он что-то сделал с его другом. Хотя даже если тот и ничего такого не сделал, всё равно умрёт. Ибо Сайфер ненавидел, когда трогали его собственность.

Паренёк от последнего вопроса покраснел до кончиков ушей и, закрыв лицо руками, всё также тихо произнёс:

— Сосна… — Билл сначала и вовсе не расслышал, что же придумал вякнуть наглец в своё оправдание. — Сосенка… Ты называешь меня Сосенка…

После чего, по-прежнему смущённо закрываясь одной рукой, второй он медленно приподнял чёлку. На лбу из маленьких родинок образовывался Ковш Медведицы. Не услышав какой-либо ответной реакции на свои действия, парень опять робко посмотрел на Билла сквозь пальцы, надеясь на то, что его родимое пятно всё же осталось при нём. Сам же Сайфер лишь заторможено моргнул глазами. Потом ещё. И ещё раз. Ему не особо верилось в происходящее, и разум просто-напросто пока не мог соотнести новый образ Пайнса с тем оленёнком, которого он всегда привык видеть. Только через несколько минут активной переработки полученной информации — тогда как Пайнс за это время уже сто раз пожалел вообще обо всём случившемся — Сайфер медленно подошёл к нему.

— Это правда ты? — он вопросительно наклонился чуть вперёд, а слегка испуганный такой странной интонацией Диппер, наоборот, откачнулся назад.

В медово-карих глазах плескалось столько неприкрытой надежды, что, казалось, если сейчас королю ответить отрицанием, он убьёт тебя незамедлительно. Шатену таковой участи для себя не хотелось, да и врать смысла никакого не имело, поэтому он легонько кивнул, чуть боязливо жмурясь. Однако вместо всего, что он уже успел себе напредставлять, Диппер почувствовал только то, как его подхватили на руки. Мальчишка, явно не ожидавший такого, в испуге схватился за крепкие плечи, пока Билл, счастливо смеясь, кружился вместе с ним по комнате. Пайнс был на удивление лёгким, и король танцевал так ещё долго, после чего всё же опустил его на кровать, садясь рядом с ним. На лице Сайфера играла улыбка во все тридцать два зуба, и даже от простого взгляда на неё сразу же сводило скулы. Шатен, смотря на искреннюю радость возлюбленного, не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, поэтому на его губы тоже легла смущённая, чуть неловкая улыбка.

Сайфер был в восторге. Ему нравилось абсолютно всё в человеческом образе оленя. Он был таким красивым и аккуратным, но при этом столь хрупким и изящным, что его хотелось запереть где-нибудь и больше никогда никому не показывать, любуясь им единолично. А эта смущённая улыбка, предназначенная именно Биллу, заставила его сердце сладко трепыхнуться где-то в грудной клетке. Он буквально не мог свести губы вместе, для того чтобы, наконец, перестать сиять. Хотя ему и не хотелось этого делать.

— Как так получилось? — единственное, что придумал спросить блондин у Пайнса, пробегая по нему пристальным и восхищённым взглядом.

— Моего дедушку давным-давно прокляла ведьма, превратив весь наш род в оленей, — на щёки Диппера опять лёг милый румянец, когда он заметил на себе пристально-изучающий взгляд. — Но нас можно было расколдовать, если в одного из оленей… — он запнулся и отвёл взгляд в сторону, раскрасневшись окончательно. Билл лишь пододвинулся вперёд, показывая свою заинтересованность и тем самым подталкивая парня рассказывать дальше. — в-влюбиться ч-человек.

Шатен, не выдержав чужого взгляда, опять закрыл лицо руками. Сайфер хитро усмехнулся, оставшись довольным столь прекрасной реакцией.

— Ну вот! — блондин театрально надул губки и возмущённо всплеснул руками. — Даже нормально признаться в любви не дают. — он уставился на собеседника в ожидании. Пайнс сначала повернулся в его сторону, после чего его тёмненькие глазки удивлённо расширились. Осознание пришло только сейчас.

— Ты правда меня любишь? — задушено и, признаться, довольного глупо спросил он после пары минут молчания.

— А тебе нужны ещё какие-то доказательства? — Билл снисходительно усмехнулся, как бы намекая на новую человеческую внешность паренька, и медленно подался вперёд. — Удивительно, но я всё же полюбил оленёнка. Хотя и сейчас ты нравишься мне не меньше. А я тебе, Сосна? Ты меня любишь? — он отвёл от раскрасневшегося личика руки, а когда Диппер попытался повернуть голову в другом направлении, схватил парня за подбородок.

Билл сократил расстояние между ними до нескольких сантиметров, сосредоточивая внимание шатена на себе, после чего томно выдохнул:

— Так любишь?

Пайнс очень смущался и боялся, однако перед этим демоном было невозможно устоять.

— Люблю. Конечно же люблю. — собравшись с духом, выдохнул он.

Билл, удовлетворённый ответом, накрыл чужие губы своими. И робкий ответ Диппера заставлял сердце блондина биться чаще. Сосенка совсем не знал, как целуются люди, — хотя и как у оленя опыта у него не было — однако то, как он мило пытался ответить на умелые действия Сайфера, приводило последнего в восторг. Билл с упоением сминал розовые уста в лёгком поцелуе, пока Диппер просто таял от новых ощущений.

_Ему ещё многому предстоит научиться и выучить о мире людей, но с ним рядом всегда будет Сайфер, который поддержит его в трудную минуту. А сейчас им можно просто спокойно целоваться в гостевой спальне, потому что вся их совместная и счастливая жизнь ещё впереди._

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь есть кто-нибудь, кто понимает меня? Люди, отзовитесь, пожалуйста, чтобы я знала, что публикую не в абсолютную пустоту.


End file.
